


The use of Nifflers

by Rogercat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Animals, England (Country), F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Nifflers, Old Age, Payback, Protective Tina Goldstein, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Rita Skeeter gets a little lesson about that some things are best in not twisting the truth into lies





	The use of Nifflers

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is obvious which movie chip this was inspired by

Porpentina Scamander née Goldstein, called Tina by family and close friends, was furious at the moment. Not on her dear husband Newt since he was out in the garden and trying to deal with a bowtruckle that seemed to have chosen to settle down in their apple tree, or on any of the three pet Kneazles Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler.  

 

No, the reason for her anger came from a new book, written by a particular witch journalist named Rita Skeeter. Tina knew that witch was a horrible woman, but this had to take the prize. The very title of the book was a insult to her husband: 

 

**_Man or Monster? The TRUTH about Newt Scamander_ **

 

But right now, as she looked though the book, Tina felt more and more insulted in a manner that Newt would be rather familiar with after so many years of marriage. 

 

“ _ Cover story allowing him to infiltrate the MACUSA at the behest of Albus Dumbledore? Seduced MACUSA President Seraphina Picquery, then abandoned and left her heartbroken?! _ ” 

 

Using her ward, Tina sent the offending book straight into the fireplace where it was consumed by the fire. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, to think more clearly. 

 

Miss Skeeter was going to be reminded of that Newt had married a Auror, and that she had taken part of the hunt to catch Gellert Grindelwald even after marrying, though she naturally had stepped down to care for her son when getting pregnant. A soft knock on the window revealed that a owl expected to be let inside, to deliver a letter from their grandson Rolf. At reading what he needed a little with, Tina smiled in a manner that would have alarmed anyone who feared her ideas. Especially those involving use of the fantastic beasts of her husband.  

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

A couple of days later, Newt kept himself busy with trying to look after the trio of baby Nifflers in the house. The mother was nowhere in sight, but Tina had offered to see if she had sneaked outside just to get some peace from the babies now when they had started to move around outside the birthing nest.

 

“Feels rather familiar, this, having to chase a Niffler and worry for the shiny stuff!”

 

Now, Newt was not exactly a young man anymore, but he did not allow himself to become bested by some baby Nifflers! Annoying little creatures, though, honestly, running off in three different directions and forcing him to run around in his own house to the sound of worrying crashes in the rooms. 

 

He could only hope that none of the Niffers had gotten into the box with the jewelry Tina owned, it had been a wedding gift from his parents and she had already proven herself very able of cold fury in the past when other Nifflers had tried to steal it. 

 

“Got you!” 

 

Just as he finally had caught two of the babies and believed to guess where the third one might hide, Tina arrived inside with the mother Niffler in her arms. 

 

“Lulu had chosen to take a well-needed nap outside, I had to search through all the garden before I found her.” 

 

“Oh. Well, she likely needs it, now when her babies is old enough to explore... _ oh, Merlin! _ ” 

 

The last Niffler baby had somehow managed to open up a wine bottle sideways in the kitchen, and as such did propel itself across the room with the popped cork. Newt looked with subdued horror at the screaming little creature riding the flying cork before crashing into the door in the hallway and vanishing somewhere again.

 

“And people says that baby animals are only cute, not trouble…” 

 

Just as he vanished to look for the baby Niffler, the old radio behind him mentioned that there had been a rather mysterious break-in in the London apartment which belonged to Rita Skeeter and that all valuables had been stolen, alongside a good amount of her spared pocket money. As Newt was focused on something else, he missed to see how Tina only smiled for herself at that mention of Rita Skeeter being very horrified over the break-in, allowing Lulu to enjoy playing a little bit with a gold necklace which Queenie had given to her when she had started as a Auror. 


End file.
